Romance Novels
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: After a day of torture Dean likes to curl up with a good book.


**A look into Dean's dark side...I think I'll delve into his "dark side" a little more often. It's fun. =) Anyway, enjoy.**

Dean wasn't particularly happy with his current situation. He was sitting between Hermione and Lavender who were having a disagreement about Ron.

Again.

Usually he wouldn't be upset about sitting between two beautiful girls, but listening to those two bicker about a Weasley was driving him mad. "Ron doesn't want either of you anyway." He muttered under his breath.

The two didn't hear him though, they kept arguing. "Ron wouldn't leave me for you if hell froze over." Hermione snapped.

"My Won Won will see that he doesn't need you in due time." Lavender said assuredly.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes while placing her arms over her chest. Dean laughed to himself, when had Hermione become so childish? "What's so funny?" Lavender asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Something Shay said to me the other day." He lied smoothly.

Dean noticed all of the students around him getting up to leave and sighed when he realized that he had been so preoccupied with Lavender and Hermione's fight he hadn't taken any notes. "Wait Dean, before you leave I have something to ask you." Hermione said.

Dean couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at this, since when did Hermione need advice? Of course he knew she was asking for advice, she definitely wasn't asking for homework help! "Shoot." Dean said as he placed his bag on his shoulder.

"Have you noticed anything going on with Lavender and Ronald?" She asked.

"Insecurities Hm?" Dean questioned.

Hermione's face turned red and she bit her lip, "I know I'm the last person you'd think would have an insecurity but…"

"Oh please Hermione everyone can see through your 'Smart Strong Woman' routine." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione huffed, "I didn't tell you to be so brutally honest…"

"I'm not going to apologize for my comment because you know it's true, but to answer your first question no I haven't."

"Alright, thanks." Hermione sighed.

"No problem." Dean said with a small smile.

He walked out of the room and headed toward the dormitories. "Hey Dean, where are you going?" Seamus asked him as he fell into step with his friend.

"The dorm, I have a free period and I want to finish some work." Dean answered.

"You've been in the dorm a lot lately, you sure you're not sneaking some girl up there?" Seamus joked, elbowing him in the side.

Dean cracked a smile, "Oh ha ha, funny joke." He said sarcastically.

"Catch you later."

"Mhmm."

Dean finally made his way to the Prefect's dorm and into his bedroom; there he saw who he had been waiting for all day. "I see you skipped class today." He smiled.

"Our free periods are during two different times, I had to skip."

"I don't think Professor Snape will appreciate you skipping his class again." Dean said as he placed his things on his desk.

"Snape will get over it."

Dean let the corners of his mouth turn up into a small smile, he walked over to the boy on his bed and kissed him on the lips, "Snape is to preoccupied with Harry Potter anyway." He whispered.

The other boy gasped and his eyes widened, "Since when!?"

"It's been going on for years, you haven't noticed?"

"No! How do you notice all these things!?"

"It's called being observant love." Dean said as he lay back on his bed.

"Speaking of being observant, have you been…"

"Keeping an eye on your fan club? Why yes I have and I can tell you Won Won, they both think you're madly in love with them. Hermione is even insecure!" Dean laughed.

"It's hardly funny Dean." Ron said with a frown.

"Oh contraire, but it is. See, ever since I've come out about being bisexual all of the girls ask me for advice on guys. Lave and Mione would have me write a dictionary if I offered to."

Ron bit his lip, "I feel bad now."

"You shouldn't, you're not cheating on either of them. Hermione only thinks you're official because you broke up with Lave and said her name in the infirmary."

"But I'm leading them on, that's the worst I could do!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Hardly, Lavender thinks you still love her, which you never did love her you liked the making out aspect of the relationship. Hermione was the only girl friend in your life at one point so whenever she was seen with another guy, you became jealous. Same thing with me, Harry, and Ginny."

"I suppose…"

"You don't suppose Mr. Weasley, you know." Dean said with a smile.

Ron lay back on the bed and turned his head to Dean, "You're the evil one in this whole love square."

"Love square? That's different, and I'm no where near evil love."

"Yes you are! You keep giving them advice that they don't need! If anything you're leading them on."

Dean thought about it for a minute and decided he'd just go ahead and tell the truth. "It's fun, playing with emotions that is."

"You weren't happy when Harry and Ginny played with your emotions." Ron frowned.

"I wasn't…I have a reason to want to destroy everyone's lives though. It's all fun in love and revenge."

"Not at my expense." Ron said getting up.

Dean didn't move he only parted his lips to say something, "You came up here for something Ronald, and you're not going to leave until you get it. Besides you know Seamus is sick and you won't be getting any from him." He said shutting Ron's future plans down.

Ron frowned again, "Damn you Dean."

"Plus you know that Seamus doesn't like being second string, if you go down there angry he'll know that he's just the angry sex that follows after a fight and you know how he gets."

Ron sighed and walked back over to Dean's bed, "That's a good boy Ronald." Dean smiled.

"When did you become so…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"Vindictive, mean, or just plain evil?" Dean asked as he turned over onto his side.

"All of the above." Ron answered truthfully.

"When your sister and your best friend did what they did. Since you never approved me and Ginny you're also at fault and for that I get to screw with your love life. Having Hermione as part of it is just a plus, and then I get to move onto Harry and Ginny."

"I'll just tell them what you're doing." Ron said, wishing this was all a bad dream.

"Really? A Prefect who has a boyfriend and is not jealous at all is trying to ruin such a beautiful relationship? And wait until they find out who my boyfriend is! Your credibility was lost the day you kissed me after you and Lavender broke up."

Ron thought for a minute and realized that Dean was right, he couldn't go to his friends, then they'd think that Dean broke up with him and he was so angry he'd told them lies. Not to mention he'd feel the wrath of Hermione and Lavender, and Ginny would hate him for a very long time. "You're a good, submissive little pet." Dean cooed softly.

"I'm not your pet!" Ron yelled, his head snapping up at the comment.

Dean smiled lightly, "Haven't you learned anything today Ronald?"

"Yes that you're a jealous, petty, git, who doesn't like to see other people happy!"

"Sounds like you just described Harry Potter, and yourself. Not me, once you figure out what you've learned today you can have me. Otherwise, you'll need to sit in the corner for time out."

Ron couldn't help but laugh, "And how are you going to make me do that?"

Dean smiled again and pointed his wand at the redhead. Ron didn't hear him say anything but he did see the stream of blue light heading towards him. "Sit in the corner until you've learned how to behave." Dean ordered.

Ron could do nothing but obey Dean's orders. "This could've had a happy ending Ronald." Dean said picking up one of his mother's old romance novels.

"But not every love story can have a happy ending." He sighed as he opened the book and began to read.


End file.
